


Unwilling Chains

by Lycka



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycka/pseuds/Lycka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que se serait-il passé si le Master n'avait pas été trahi par Lucy et qu'il s'était retrouvé enfermé avec le Docteur?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enfermé

**Titre :** Unwilling Chains **  
Pairing/Personnage :** Master, Ten, Eleven, Twelve, Donna, Clara, Amy, Rory, River **  
Rating :** T **  
Disclaimer :** Toujours pas à moi!  
 **Note :**  je pense que ce sera une suite de drabbles entre le Docteur (quelque soit son âge ou son visage) et le Master (de John Simm pour le coup, vu que c'est un AU)

* * *

**Unwilling Chains**

*'*

_**Enfermé** _

*'*

J'aurais préféré que tu la laisses tirer plutôt que de me retrouver enchaîné.

Je sens que ton vaisseau de malheur n'a pas envie de moi ici. Après ce que je lui ai fait subir, je suis même étonné qu'elle ne t'ait pas fermé la porte au nez.

Tu as encore ton air accablé alors que tu m'emmènes au cœur de ton Tardis. J'ai envie de te l'arracher et de te le jeter à la figure. Tu n'as aucun droit de me regarder de cette manière, comme si tu étais une pauvre victime.

Je suis celui qui devrait être morne et sans aucune envie de vivre.

« - Tu resteras ici.

\- Je trouverai un moyen de partir. »

Tu préfères ne rien ajouter, ou alors tu n'as juste rien d'autre à dire, car c'est sans un mot que tu m'enfermes en Enfer, sans aucun remord dans ton regard.

* * *

**Me revoilà dans le fandom de Doctor Who et encore une fois avec le Master! Mon autre fic sur ces deux là s'appelle "I won", si jamais vous voulez voir ce que ça donne (sur une chanson de Gainsbourg s'il vous plaît!)**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça aide à écrire :)**

**A la prochaine!**


	2. Brûlés

_Brûlés_

*'*

« - Elle est partie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tu ne me regardes pas. Depuis que tu es rentré dans ma cage, tu n'as pas pu me lancer un seul regard ni un seul mot.

Ton air faussement neutre me fait sourire.

« - Elle n'a pas pu supporter de savoir que tu les as tous laissés souffrir, n'est-ce pas ? Sa mère, son père, sa sœur, son frère. Je les ai tous torturés devant tes yeux sans que tu ne fasses jamais rien. Comme pour la Guerre du Temps, tu te souviens ? Tu es parti presque directement. Tu m'as laissé seul en première ligne. Tu nous as laissé. Pour ensuite nous brûler. »

Tu m'as tourné le dos mais je sens que tu es tendu. Ce que je te dis te dérange, alors je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire.

« - Tu espérais qu'elle te pardonnerait ? Je ne t'ai jamais rien pardonné. Et ce n'est pas un vulgaire petit moustique qui aura la force de le faire. »

Tu me regardes enfin. La petite lueur de colère, je la vois parfaitement. Je m'amuse comme un petit fou à te voir ainsi, les poings serrés que tu voudrais sans doute me mettre en pleine figure.

« - Tais-toi. »

Le ton que tu emploies est glacial. C'est donc ainsi que tu arrives à faire fuir tes ennemis ?

« - Tu es celui qui m'a enfermé ici. Tu es mon seul amusement. Je ne vais certainement pas te faire plaisir. »

Un dernier éclair sort de tes yeux avant que tu ne quittes ma prison, sous mon ricanement. Quand je me retrouve à nouveau plongé dans le silence, je tire sur mes chaînes à m'en arracher les bras. Mais rien y fait, tu ne m'as que trop bien attaché à toi.

Je trouverai un moyen Docteur. N'en doute donc jamais.

* * *

 

**Et voilà pour le deuxième drabble ! Au départ, je pensais que Martha allait y avoir un rôle bien plus important mais le Master ne m'a pas du tout emmené dans ma direction initiale !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu et je remercie ma bêta et mon cher fan encore une fois )**

**A la prochaine !**


	3. Chapter 3

_Heartbeat_

*'*

_Un, deux, trois, quatre._

_Un, deux, trois, quatre._

C'est la tête entre les mains que j'ai l'impression que mon crâne va exploser. Depuis quelques jours, les tambours résonnent de plus en plus fort, alors qu'ils avaient presque disparus depuis que tu m'avais enfermé dans cet endroit de malheur.

_Un, deux, trois, quatre._

Je hurlerai bien à plein poumon si la souffrance était moindre. Remarquerais-tu, si tu arrivais maintenant, le supplice que tu me fais subir ?

Je cogne ma tête contre le mur. Je n'en peux plus de cette torture.

_Un, deux, trois, quatre._

J'entends enfin la porte s'ouvrir. Je trouve la force de me redresser et un sourire moqueur habille mon visage.

Tu vas payer pour la douleur que tu m'apportes.

La joie de voir ta mine se décomposer peu à peu après nos échanges est la seule chose qui me reste.

_Un, deux, trois, quatre._

C'est avec horreur que je te vois repartir. Tu ne t'es même pas arrêté, je n'ai pas pu voir chaque parcelle de ton visage se tendre.

Tu avais même l'air apaisé.

_Un, deux trois, quatre._

Que t'est-il donc arrivé pour que tu deviennes si apaisé ? Tu étais mon seul remède contre mon malheur mais te voilà à présent avide de bonheur.

Me laisserais-tu ainsi seul, Docteur ?

* * *

**Et voilà pour le 3è chapitre !**

**Je ne pensais vraiment pas en arriver là. Genre, ce n'était pas mes plans du tout. Mais vraiment.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaît malgré tout. Je ne sais pas quand viendra la suite, c'est pas tout les enfants, mais y en a qui bosse maintenant )**

**Des bisous !**


	4. Dream

_Dream_

*'*

Une forte chaleur brûle mon visage. Le bruit des lasers filant dans tous les sens me vrillent les tympans.

J'ouvre les yeux.

Je suis adossé à mon Tardis. Je te cherche des yeux, mais tu as disparu.

Mon corps me fait mal et je rentre à l'intérieur de mon vaisseau, désespéré. Tu m'as abandonné, encore une fois. Mais pas seulement. C'est les tiens que tu as laissé derrière lâchement. Tu les as abandonnés à une guerre qu'on ne pouvait gagner. Nous mourrons un par un, dans ton indifférence la plus totale.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas rester ? Pourquoi as-tu choisi de nous laisser mourir, comme si nous pouvions devenir que des souvenirs ?

Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu. Chaque régénération est une douleur intense, aussi bien physique que psychologique.

_Same man, same face._

Je sais que tu n'as jamais cru à cette phrase. Une partie de nous ne survit jamais. C'est pour cela que je redouterai à jamais cet instant que tu as toujours semblé accueillir les bras ouverts.

C'est en serrant les dents que je sens mon corps se changer petit à petit. Ma haine pour toi restera-t-elle intacte encore cette fois ci ? Mon amitié ? Mon amour même ?

Un vaisseau Dalek me poursuit. Alors je vais loin. Aussi loin que je peux dans le temps, afin qu'il ne m'attrape pas. Mourir entre leur main me dégoûte au plus au point, bien plus que tu ne m'as jamais dégoûté.

Je suis arrivé à la fin de l'univers. J'ai poussé bien plus loin que je ne l'avais jamais fait, plus loin que nous avions le droit de faire. C'est avec mes dernières forces que je laisse mon Tardis mourir, loin de tout, en me régénérant. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'ils me retrouvent.

Avec un cri mon corps change totalement. Je ne sais pas du tout à quoi je ressemble, mais cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Je prends ma montre et la regarde un instant. Je ne veux pas m'oublier. Mais je ne peux pas laisser aux Daleks un quelconque espoir de me retrouver.

A contre cœur j'actionne le mécanisme et à nouveau une douleur terrible s'empare de moi. Ma tête brûle, si fort, j'essaie d'avancer mais mes jambes ne peuvent plus me soutenir et je me laisse tomber sur le sol.

Le sol froid de ton Tardis me réveille. Rêver de cette période ne m'a jamais fait du bien. Me rappeler que tout ça n'a servi qu'à me retrouver ici m'énerve encore un peu plus. Je me sens de plus en plus faible.

Mais tes chaînes sont de plus en plus en train de me laisser m'enfuir. Je sacrifie plusieurs régénérations, afin de les affaiblir.

Je te l'avais dit Docteur, tu ne pourras jamais m'empêcher de partir.

* * *

**Je suis tellement désolée du temps que ça a pris ! Mais beaucoup de choses** **se** **sont passées dans ma vie mais me voilà de retour ! J'espère que je mettrais moins de temps à vous donner un autre chapitre pour cette fic, elle me tient vraiment à cœur ^^**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça aide toujours à se remettre plus vite au travail ^^**

**A la prochaine**


End file.
